Singe
Singe was a Lycan scientist from the first Underworld movie. He is portrayed by Erwin Leder. History As a human, Singe was a biochemist who was fascinated by his work. Lucian, a powerful Lycan, came to Singe as he lay dying of an incurable disease. Lucian offered Singe immortality in exchange for his scientific knowledge, which Lucian believed could aid him in his war with the Vampires. Singe agreed, and became a Lycan scientist working closely with Lucian to discover the genetic basis of the Vampire and Lycan viruses. ''Underworld'' Singe has spent the past several years testing numerous people, who might potential descendents of the Corvinus Clan, and who might possess the Corvinus Strain. Singe has the victims strung up with chains, and then spends his days testing their blood for evidence of the dormant strain. With the discovery of Michael Corvin, Singe finds the evidence he is looking for. When the Lycans have difficulty in catching Michael due to the interference of a Death Dealer named Selene, Singe joins a team to attack the pair at a Vampire safe house, and ends up being shot by Selene. Selene then returns him to Ördögház, where she interrogates him in the presence of Viktor, a Vampire Elder. Singe tells the Vampires about their regent, Kraven's, conspiracy with Lucian, a Lycan who was supposed to have been deceased for 600 years, and explains about the Corvinus Strain. While Singe is being interrogated, a Vampire named Kahn arrives and informs Viktor of the Elder Amelia's assassination by Lycans, proving that Singe is telling the truth. Singe laughs at the knowledge of Amelia's death, causing Viktor to punch him, destroying most of his face and killing him instantly. Singe's blood drips into the coffin of Marcus Corvinus, awakening the slumbering Elder as a Hybrid, and giving him many of Singe's memories. Trivia * As an antagonist, Singe can be seen as a version of the Lycan scientist, Dr. Jacob Lane, given a smaller role. Both are scientists and Lycans, looking to make their sides stronger by creating Hybrids. Both feel little-to-nothing about experimenting on subjects, having no regards about their welfare. Both 'dehumanize' their test subjects by assigning them designations: I.e. Singe used "Subjects A and B", and Lane used "Subjects 0, 1 and 2". * There is an inconsistency in one of Singe's statements to Viktor, which creates a plot hole in Underworld: Evolution. Singe states that Viktor and Amelia are pure-blooded Vampires, and seems to agree when Viktor calls the story of the Corvinus Clan a legend. However, Evolution shows that Lucian had formed a partnership with Andreas Tanis, a Vampire who was outcast by Viktor specifically because he knew the truth of the Vampire and Lycan bloodlines. Given his lack of loyalty to the Vampires, there is no reason why Tanis would not have told Lucian that Viktor and Amelia are not pure-bloods, or that the legend of the Corvinuses was entirely true, (unless of course, Tanis simply did not want to reveal all of his cards). Lucian would have passed this information to Singe, as it would be vital to his work, thus a plot hole exists between the Underworld canon and that of its sequel. * When shooting the scene of Singe's interrogation, actor Erwin Leder was so intent on his performance that he passed gas several times. Quotes Gallery File:Singevial.jpg|Singe given Michael's blood. File:Uwpostsinge.jpg|Official wallpaper featuring Singe. Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Category:Character Category:Lycan Category:Underworld characters